23 Albert Square
Number 23 Albert Square consists of 2 flats, 23A and 23B. Mitch And Bailey Baker currently live in 23A (downstairs) while The Taylor family live in 23B (upstairs) History 23 Albert Square is where Reg Cox is found dead in the opening of the very first episode in 1985. Reg had been living in the upstairs flat (The house then was split into two separate flats), with downstairs being Ali & Sue Osman's flat. Following Reg's death, his flat was taken by Mary Smith and her baby Annie Smith. In 1988 Rod Norman sqauts in ones of the flats, but gets evicted by September. In early 1992 Ricky Butcher and Sam Mitchell squat in the downstairs flat, to the disgruntlement of a few of their friends and family. In 1997 Dot Branning returned to Walford after 4 years away and moved into the upstairs flat but only stayed a short while before leaving the square. In the year 2000, the two flats were made back into one home and the Slater family moved in (Charlie, Kat, Lynne, Little Mo, Zoe, and grandmother Mo Harris). Zoe's friend Kelly Taylor has also lived in this property. Little Mo set fire to the house accidentally when standing up to Trevor Morgan and resulted in his death and a fireman named Tom Banks. The summer of 2004 saw the departure of Lynne. Later that year, Stacey Slater arrives and moves in. When Zoe's and Kat moved abroad there was more space available as there was only Charlie, Little Mo, Freddie, Mo and Stacey left living there. Stacey invited her best friend Ruby Allen to move in, after her dad Johnny Allen was sent to prison for multiple counts of murder. Little Mo moved away to Barnstaple where she became a manager of a cafe. She also had run ins with social services after Freddie had an accident. Charlie left soon after to live to live with Lynne in 2011. Between 2010 and 2013, the Slaters moved to the Queen Vic and rented out Number 23 to a number of residents, including Derek Branning. From Christmas 2013 to September 2014, Kat, her husband Alfie Moon, their son Tommy Moon and Great grandmother Mo Harris move back to Number 23. When Alfie burns down the house in a failed Insurance Fraud Scam, the family are left homeless. While hiding from the police, Nick Cotton takes refuge in the burnt house. After taking a bad batch of Heroin, he dies in the same room in which he killed Reg Cox 30 years before. In July 2015, the house is renovated and turned back into two separate flats. Once the renovation works are complete Buster Briggs, his long-term partner Shirley Carter and their son Dean Wicks move into 23B, Dean's partner Roxy Mitchell and her daughter Amy also move in with Dean. Dean is arrested, so Roxy and Amy move out. Buster leaves soon after and Shirley invites Sylvie and Tina to live with her. In 2017, when Walford Towers is earmarked for demolition, the Taylor family move into 23B, much to the disapproval of existing Albert Square residents. A few days later, Ted and Joyce Murray move into 23A. Joyce dies in April 2018. In May 2019, an ill Dinah Wilson is asked to move in with her daughter - Bailey Baker - so that the Taylors can look after her to save Bailey from doing it. Ted moved in with Patrick and Denise as he felt that his flat didn't feel the same since returning from his holiday. On 17th May 2019, Dinah took her own life - Leaving Mitch and Bailey as the only residents living in 23A. Current Residents 23B *Karen Taylor (2017-) *Bernadette Taylor (2017-) *Chatham Taylor (2017-) *Riley Taylor (2017-) *Keegan Baker (2017-) *Mitch Baker (2019-) *Bailey Baker (2019-) Past Residents * Reg Cox (late 1930s-1985) * Mary Smith (1985-1988) * Annie Smith (1985-1988) * Little Mo Mitchell (2000-2006) * Zoe Slater (2000-2005) * Lynne Slater (2000-2004) * Charlie Slater (2000-2010) * Mo Harris (2000-2011) * Garry Hobbs (2000-2004) * Stacey Slater (2004-2010) * Sean Slater (2006-2009) * Jean Slater (2009-2010) * Eddie Moon (2011) * Tyler Moon (2011-2013) * Anthony Moon (2011-2013) * Roxy Mitchell (2015) * Amy Mitchell (2015) * Derek Branning (2011-2012) * Michael Moon (2013) * Alice Branning (2012-2013) * Joey Branning (2013) * Kat Moon (2000-2003, 2013-14) * Alfie Moon (2013-14) * Tommy Moon (2013-14) * Bert Moon (2014) * Ernie Moon (2014) * Dean Wicks (2015) * Roxy Mitchell (2015) * Amy Mitchell (2015) *Jade Green (2015-16) * Phil Mitchell (2016) * Buster Briggs (2015-2016) * Shirley Carter (2015-17) * Tina Carter (2016-17) * Sylvie Carter (2016-17) *Joyce Murray (2017-2018) *Ted Murray (2017-2019) *Dinah Wilson (2019) Deaths *The has been 5 deaths in this house from Reg Cox to Dinah Wilson Gallery Exterior 23 Albert Square (1985).jpg|23 Albert Square (1985) Easties 23 alb sq.png|23 Albert Square Number23AlbertSq.jpg|Slaters House 23 Albert Square burnt.jpg|23 Albert Square burnt 23 Albert Square burnt 2.jpg|23 Albert Square burnt 23 Albert Square.jpg|No. 23, back in 2013, before the fire. No23BurntNBoarded2015.png |23 boarded up 23 Albert Sq 2015.png|23 renovated 23_Albert_Square_Front_Door_(2015).jpg|23 Albert Square Front Door (2015) 23 Albert Square (5 March 1985).jpg|23 Albert Square (5 March 1985) 25 and 23 Albert Square (16 December 2016).png|25 Albert Square and 23 Albert Square (16 December 2016) 25 and 23 Albert Square Exterior (27 March 2018).jpg|25 Albert Square and 23 Albert Square Exterior (27 March 2018) Interior House Slaters moving in.jpg|Slaters moving in The Slater's Living Room.jpg|Slater's Living Room The Slater's Living Hall.jpg|Slater's Hall The Slater's Kitchen.jpg|Slater's Kitchen Kat and Alfie's Living Room.jpg|Kat and Alfie's Living Room Kat and Alfie's Hallway.jpg|Kat and Alfie's Hallway Kat and Aflie Kitchen.jpg|Alfie and Kat's Kitche No23BurntKitchen.png|No. 23's Burnt Kitchen, January 2015. No23BurntHallway.png|No. 23's Burnt Hallway, January 2015. No23BurntLivingRoom.png|No. 23's Burnt Living Room, January 2015. 23A 23A Albert Square Living Room (16 June 2017).jpg|Living Room (16 June 2017) 23A Albert Square Joyce and Ted Murray Bedroom (25 August 2017).jpg|Joyce and Ted Murray Bedroom (25 August 2017) 23A Albert Square Joyce and Ted Murray Break in (25 August 2017).jpg|Joyce and Ted Murray Break in (25 August 2017) 23A Albert Square, Ted Murray and Joyce Murray Living Room (29 March 2018).jpg|Ted Murray and Joyce Murray Living Room (29 March 2018) 23B 23 Albert Square 2 (2015).jpg|23 Albert Square (2015) 23 Albert Square 3 (2015).jpg|23 Albert Square (2015) 23 Albert Square Living Room (2015).jpg|Living Room (2015) 23 Albert Square Dean and Roxy Bedroom (2015).jpg|Dean and Roxy Bedroom (2015) 23 Albert Square Dean and Roxy Bedroom 2 (2015).jpg|Dean and Roxy Bedroom (2015) 23 Albert Square Bathroom (2015).jpg|23 Albert Square Bathroom (2015) 23 Albert Square Shirley and Buster's Bedroom (2016).jpg|Shirley and Buster's Bedroom (2016) 23 Albert Square Bathroom (14 March 2017).jpg|Bathroom (14 March 2017) 23B Albert Square Bernadette Taylor Bedroom (3 July 2017).jpg|Bernadette Taylor's Bedroom (3 July 2017) 23B Albert Square Bathroom (8 September 2017).jpg|Bathroom (8 September 2017) 23B Albert Square Bathroom 2 (8 September 2017).jpg|Bathroom (8 September 2017) 23B Albert Square Bernadette Taylor Bedroom (26 September 2017).jpg|Bernadette Taylor Bedroom (26 September 2017) Taylor's Bathroom (8 January 2019).jpg|Taylor's Bathroom (8 January 2019) Miscellaneous Charlie's Cab.jpg|Charlie's Cab 23 Albert Square Post.jpg|Post for Big Mo 23 Albert Square Post 2.jpg|More post for Big Mo 23 Albert Square Eviction Notice.jpg|23 Albert Square Eviction Notice Alfie's car for sale.jpg|Alfie's car for sale Alfie's Insurance.jpg|Alfie's Contents Insurance Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Places in Walford Category:Walford Category:Residential Buildings